deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Mass Effect Tournament Round 1 Battle 4: Garrus Vakarian vs. Sev
Garrus Vakarian: The Turian C-Sec Officer who joins Commander Shepards team to hunt down the rouge Spectre Saren and help defeat the Geth and Soverign. ' '''RC-1207 aka Sev ' 'The Clone Commando of Delta Squad who is the team's Sniper fighting alongside his team during famous Battles like Geonosis, and Kashyyyk. ' ''It's The Battle of the two greatest Snipers.'' ''WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!'' Weapons and Armor of the Snipers Information of Weapons from (Mass Effect and Star Wars Wiki's) Battle Notes 5 vs. 5 Garrus and 4 Turian Military soliders vs. Sev and 4 Regular Clone army soldiers Battleground Battleground Environment Kashyyyk: Trees, Wookie Treehouse buildings The Citadel: Rubble, Destroyed Buildings, War torn area Battleground Notes Kashyyyk: Garrus and 4 Turian Soldiers are covertly sent to Kashyyyk to find out that the droids are somehow connected to the Geth and Sev who has linked up with 4 Clones see Garrus and the Turians and believe them to be Trandoshan Slavers. The Citadel: Sev along with 4 Clones are on the Citadel finding out if the Geth could be allies or new droids of the CIS when Garrus and 4 Turian Soldiers who are searching the Citadel for surviving Geth see the Clones and believe them to be Mercs. X-Factors Garrus-Sev 89 Training 95 '''Edge: Sev While Garrus received Military training in the Turian Army at the age of 15 he received regular army training and then joined C-Sec a police force. Sev had been training from a much younger age and training in Special Forces. 96 Combat Experience 94 Edge: Garrus Vakarian Both Snipers have faced off against powerful foes ranging from robots, to slavers, and more. However Sev's droids were not very smart that they would just walk forward and never take cover where as the Geth were slightly more intelligent as they were at least smart enough to take cover and fire back. 95 Armor Metallurgy 95 Edge Even: ''' Both have armor that have shields and are hard to penetrate unless the shields are destroyed, and both of their shields have fast recharging when not taking fire. 100 Sniper Skills 100 '''Edge Even: Both are exceptionally skilled Snipers being able to pick off targets from Long Range and kill their target with One Shot. 96 Hand-to-Hand 93 Edge Garrus Vakarian: Garrus was known to be the best Hand-to-Hand fighter during his years in the Turian Military. So-Pro THE WARRIOR'S Personal Edges Melee Garrus Vakarian: ''' The Omni-Blade has a much more longer reach compared to the Kuckle Plate Vibro Blade '''Close Range Sev: The M-77 Paladin while it has the more stopping power has less ammo compared to the DC-15s Pistol which can fire 7 rounds overheat and can continue to fire without having to reload. Long Range Garrus Vakarian: Sev's DC-17 Blaster while has more rounds doesn't have the range and accuracy of the M-15 Vinidcator. Extra Long Range Even: ' Both of these soldiers are expert's of Long Range Combat. '''Special Even: ' Both are Grenade Launchers, both fire one round at a time and both have deadly explosive radius's '''Explosive Garrus Vakarian: The ability to have the Mk 14 Grenade explode in mid-air can help out a lot more compared to the Thermal Detonators ability to stick to surfaces as it could be avoided where the Mk 14 depending can or can not. Personal Edge I give my Edge to Garrus Vakarian. While Garrus doesn't have the training and is very even with Sev at Long Range combat and Armor. He has faced off against more smarter enemies, and has better skills in Hand-to-Hand then Sev and dominates in the Melee, Long and Explosive Categories of Weapons. The Battle Garrus Vakarian: Sev: On the planet Kashyyyk the Clone Wars is raging and in the middle of it is the famous Clone Commando squad Delta. The team has split up to activate defense turrets to take out the incoming CIS ship and are on their way to the rendevous point. Sev the teams sniper has linked up with 4 Clones from the 522nd Legion and takes them along with him. The squad of clones come across a ammo cache from a Clone gunship and the 4 clones arm themselves with DC-17 Interchangeable weapon systems. "This is Sev to Delta I've linked up with some boys from the 522nd Legion and on the way for the pickup. Hope we can squeeze in some extras casue the boys lost the rest of their men and need pickup." Sev says "Roger that Sev don't worry we'll get them out of here." Boss says over the comm "Sir look over there!" One of the clones tell Sev. Sev and the rest of the clones look to see a strange ship hover over a nearby bridge and 5 strange armored men jump off of the ship. Sev changes his DC-17 and puts on the sniper scope attatchment and looks at the strange men to see who they are. One of them removes his helmet and Sev sees the face of unknown to him a Turian. But not just any Turian, the famous Turian Garrus Vakarian who helped Commander Shepard defeat Saren. Garrus along with 4 Turians from the Turian military are on the planet of Kashyyyk to find out if these droids of the CIS are somehow connected to the Geth in any way. Sev however thinks that they are Trandoshans and takes aim at Garrus. Garrus is talking to his second in command and walks away when a sound rings out and the Turian second in command falls down dead . Garrus orders his men to take cover in the nearby buidling when Sev gets a fix on Garrus and fires but the Kinetic Barrier protects Garrus and he follows his men inside. Sev and his men enter through the nearby building which is connected to the same building that Garrus and the other Turians went into. Garrus however has gone to the second floor of the building side he's on and takes out his M-92 Mantis and takes aim at the other side of the building. One of the Clones run out into the open and Garrus takes a headshot at the clone and blows the helmet of the clone . Sev heads to higher ground while the Clones and the Turians engage each other. A Turian armed with a M-15 Vindicator moves to the side and so does a Clone. Both see each other and open fire, the Turian pops out from cover and fires a burst from his M-15 Vindicator and manages to take out the clone but another clone pops out fires fires at the turian with a Anti Armor attacthment and blows away the turian . A clone with the DC-17 Blaster gets behind a turian and empties all 60 rounds into the turian destroying the kinetic barrier and killing the turian . Garrus however spots the clone and puts a thermal clip in his head . A turian with a M-100 Grenade Launcher locates Sev's position and fires it but Sev is able to roll out of the way of the launcher and takes out a Thermal Detonator and tosses it in the turians direction, the turian notices the thermal detonator but is unable to escape it . A clone closes in on Garrus's location but Garrus tosses a Mk 14 grenade at the clone and the clone is unable to escape from the grenade . Garrus aims his M-92 Mantis at the other end but his sniper is shot out of his hands by Sev. Garrus takes out another Mk 14 at flings it in Sev's direction. Sev gets behind cover but Garrus waits for the right moment and activates it remotely and blows Sev back a couple of feet. The shields of Sev's armor protects him but his DC-17 is destroyed. Sev takes out his DC-15s while Garrus takes out his M-77 Paladin and both snipers begin to move in on each other. Garrus exits the building and is walking along a platform when he hears a sound behind him and fires his Paladin at Sev who ducks behind a crate and returns fire. Garrus fires off 3 rounds at Sev and hits him but the shields protect him and Garrus finds himself out of ammo and heads to cover to reload. Sev fires at Garrus but the Kinetic barriers protect him and Garrus reloads his gun. Both snipers pop out from cover and fire two shots at each other. One of each cancels each other out in the air and the other two knock the guns out of each others hands and fall over into the forrest below. Garrus and Sev both get out of cover and walk towards each other and prepare for Hand-to-Hand combat. Sev throws the first punch but Garrus dodges to the right, grabs the hand and flips Sev over him onto his back. Garrus tries to step on Sev's face but Sev kicks Garrus in the face and gets up and follows with a punch to the stomach and a swing to the right side. Garrus stumbles back but recovers and kicks Sev in the stomach but Sev grabs Garrus's foot and twists it, but Garrus is able to use this to his advantage and twists kick Sev with his other foot in Sev's face. Sev unsheaths his Kuckle Plate Vibroblade while Garrus unsheaths his Omni-blade. The two charge at each other and (imagine close face up) both stare at each other but Sev looks down to notice that his Knuckle Plate vibroblade while penetrated the armor didn;t penetrate far enough, the Omni-blade penetrated his armor but reached through all the way through him. Garrus pulls out the Omni-blade and Sev stumbles back and falls down dead . Garrus raises his fists in the air and yells in Victory. Winner: Garrus Vakarian Final Stats Battles out of 5,000 Garrus-Sev 2,509-2,491 Expert's Opinion Out of 5,000 Battles Garrus ended up barely winning with 2,509 Battles to Sev's 2,491. In the weapons Garrus dominated in Melee with his Omni-blade, Long Range with his M-15 Vindicator , Extra Long Range with his M-92 Mantis, and Explosives the Mk 14 Grenades. The reason being is because his weapons had the range and stopping power over Sev's weapons that only won it out in ammo capacity. That and while both Snipers were very even in most of the X-Factors Garrus had the important X-Factor of Combat Experience on his side and his skills in Hand-to-Hand definelty helped him out when things got up close and personal. Category:Blog posts